


Son of Frigga

by RowanCookie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Infinity Gems, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki Posing as Odin, Odin's A+ Parenting, Specifically from Frigga, There are certain things in fanfiction that I have no idea if I'm meant to capitalise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanCookie/pseuds/RowanCookie
Summary: Loki has been posing as Odin for a while now and has been spending his time hunting for the Infinity Stones but now Thor's back and it looks like Loki's time is up.





	Son of Frigga

“Father!” Thor cried as he stormed into the throne room in Asgard, his voice echoing through the silent room. He headed straight towards the man sitting on the throne at the far side of the room, his footsteps thundering as he walked.

“You’re back,” The man said, as he sat up straighter in his seat and leaned forward slightly, “Did you grow board of Midgard?” he questioned,

“No, I was perfectly happy there,” Thor snapped, anger seeping into his voice, “I came back because Heimdall called to me,”

“Oh?” Odin asked,

“Yes,” Thor replied as he marched forward, only stopping once his knees were touching the King’s, “He told me you’d been replaced,” Odin stood up slowly, forcing Thor to take a small step backwards,

“Now Thor,” He started, “That’s just preposterous,” 

“Is it?” Thor cried, holding his hammer out towards Odin, “If you are truly my father then take hold of Mjolnir and lift her up.” Hesitantly, Odin reached out and wrapped his hand around the handle, for a moment it stayed where it was, balanced between Thor and Odin’s hands, however the moment Thor let go the hammer fell to the floor, dragging Odin down with it. 

In an instant Thor let out a cry and opened his hand, calling Mjolnir back to him. Odin tried to keep hold of the hammer however it quickly freed itself from the King’s grasp and flew back to its rightful owner. 

As soon as Odin realised he’d lost the hammer he scrambled to his feet and started to run however before he got very far Mjolnir was flying back at him. The moment the hammer made contact with him Odin shot backwards into the far wall of the throne room. He let out a groan as he slumped down, his head lolling forward. He couldn’t be sure but he thought he felt blood running down the back of his head.

The fact that Odin was down didn’t stop Thor though. The moment the King collided with the wall he called Mjolnir back to him before advancing on the man pretending to be his father.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now?” Thor hissed, raising his hammer as if to strike. Odin let out a shaky breath before slowly raising his arms in surrender. Thor’s eyes grew wide as he watched a green light travelled down Odin’s body, dispelling the Odin illusion, to reveal the last person Thor had expected to see.

“Loki,” Thor breathed, letting his arm fall loosing at his side. He just stood and stared at his once brother for a few moments as he tried to grasp what had just happened.

“Thor let me just-” Thor shook his head,

“No!” he cried, his face turning stormy as he swung his hammer around so it was pointing at Loki’s head, “You died! I saw you die!” he shouted, trying very hard not to let any emotion other than anger come through his voice,

“Yes!” Loki cried, rolling out of the way of the hammer, “I should have, but I-”

“But nothing!” Thor hissed. He swung Mjolnir around a few times, preparing to throw it at Loki, “What did you to Father?” he asked, trying to keep his voice even. Loki eyed the hammer nervously before answering,

“I put him to sleep,” he said before a smirk broke across his face, “then I tucked him away,” Thor scowled but lowered his hammer and put it into his belt. He then strode over to Loki and pulled him up by his collar,

“Take me to him,” Thor ordered. Loki glanced at the door, imagining all the people just beyond it,

“I don’t think that’s the best idea,”

“Do it Loki,” Thor snapped. Reluctantly Loki took a few steps forward before glanced down at Thor’s hand on his shirt however Thor just tightened his grip and pushed Loki forward. With a sigh Loki continued and lead Thor out of the throne room and down the corridor.

The pair drew the eye of everyone who encountered them as they walked through the palace with one of them being a dead criminal and the other being the prince who’d spent the last year in a different realm, however nobody dared interrupt them once they saw how angry Thor looked.

“Through here,” Loki said after a few minutes as he turned through the door to Odin’s chambers then came to a stop in the middle of the bedroom.

“Where now?” Thor asked as he looked around, just to make sure that Odin wasn’t hidden somewhere in the room.

“Up there,” Loki replied, looking up at a small trapdoor in the ceiling. Thor frowned,

“I don’t remember that ever being there,” he remarked. Loki nodded,

“That would be because it wasn’t until I put it there,” he said before glancing down at the hand on his collar once more, “You’re going to have to let go of me if you want to get through there,” he sighed, as if it was the most obvious fact ever, however Thor just smirked slightly,

“Nice try,” he said before tightening his grip on Loki. He then plucked his hammer from his belt and spun his it around a few times before he flew through the ceiling next to the trapdoor, dragging Loki with him.

“THOR!” Loki screeched as he fell the floor of the small attic room they now found themselves in. “A little warning would have been nice,” he muttered after he’d found his bearings and climbed back to his feet. However, his words fell on deaf ears as Thor wasn’t listening, he was too busy staring at his father who was lying on a bed in the centre of the room.

“What did you do to him?” Thor whispered,

“Nothing, I-”

“What did you do to him‽” Thor yelled again, his emotions suddenly getting the better of him and spill out. Thor let of another shout and advanced on Loki who hadn’t moved since Thor had cracked. He grabbed his brother by his throat and slammed him into the nearest wall,

“I told you, I put him to sleep,” Loki squeaked, “he was already due for an Odinsleep, I just helped him along.” Thor finally let go of Loki, who tumbled to the ground gasping for breath. The two brothers stared at each other for a few long, agonising seconds before Thor finally broke their gaze and turned his back on Loki,

Loki continued to stare for a second before he too looked away. He looked down at the trapdoor on the floor a few feet away and the hole Thor had made just next to it. He should run. He should leave while he still could. But some part of him called at him to stay. He wanted Thor to understand why he did what he did, he needed Thor to understand.

Thor took a deep breath before turning back to his brother,

“Last time we were together in this palace I told you that if you betrayed me I would kill you,”

“And yet I’m still alive,”

“I’m still trying to decide if you actually betrayed me or not,” Thor said, causing to Loki smirked slightly,

“Nothing I did had anything to do with you,”

“Why did you do it then Loki‽” Thor asked wearily as everything caught up with him,

“Because that old man was a fool,” Loki answered simply, “he was too set in his ways and refused to see what is coming,”

“And what is coming?”

“Thanos,” Loki replied, “He wishes to take death as his lover and is willing to destroy anything or anyone to get her. To impress her,” Thor looked at Loki with wide eyes,

“The mad titan?”

“Yes, he hunts the Infinity Stones and when he unties them he will have ultimate power,” Thor looked back down at Odin, 

“I’m sure if Thanos is as bigger threat as you say he is Father will do something about it,”

“He didn’t when I first warned him,” Loki sneered, glaring down at Odin with pure hatred.

“Maybe that’s because the warning was coming from you.” Thor snapped and then with that he strode over to Loki and took hold of his wrists.

“You will be placed in a cell until Father wakes up and when he does he will pass judgement on you,” 

“What, you can’t do that yourself?” Loki hissed however Thor didn’t reply, he wasn’t looking at Loki, he was still staring at Odin. After a few more seconds he was finally able to tear himself away from his father but he still didn’t look at Loki, instead he looked up at the ceiling and called out,

“Heimdall, get Sif and the Warriors Three to come and collect Loki,”

“You can’t even be bothered to drag me down to the dungeons yourself?” Loki scoffed. Thor finally turned to scowl at his brother,

“Thanks to you Asgard currently has no King so I am going to go and do the job I am supposed to do, which includes trying to clean up whatever mess you have made of the kingdom, while the people I trust to deal with you do just that,”

“What makes you think I’ve made a mess?” Loki cried however before Thor could respond the warriors climbed into the room through the trapdoor on the floor. Loki couldn’t help but smirk at the look on their faces when they saw him,

“Thor what’s going on?” Fandral asked, his eyes flicking between Loki and Odin.

“Take Loki to the dungeons,” Thor said, not really answering the question, however the warriors all slowly nodded anyway.

Sif took a step forward and took a pair of thick handcuffs off of her belt and Loki let Hogun wrestle his arms behind his back before Sif snapped them around his wrists.

“Do you want any of us to stay and help you out here?” Volstagg asked Thor but his gaze was on the King not the King’s son,

“No,” Thor said, “I’ll call for Eir and have her come and collect Father,” Volstagg nodded and drew his sword before turning back to Loki and the others,

“Let’s go then.”

The party head down to the dungeons with Fandral leading the way. Hogun and Sif were each holding one of Loki’s arms, and Volstagg was following behind, holding his sword mere millimetres from Loki’s back.

“Have you cleaned my old cell since I was last in it?” Loki asked, trying to distract himself from the gazes of the other prisoners as they passed. They were all glaring at him with either horror or hatred. It made sense, he was a ghost to them, somebody who’d died years ago and even then, they’d been glad to see the back of him. Loki had seen the looks on their faces every time Frigga and come to visit him.

“I have no idea,” Fandral replied, drawing Loki back out of his own head, “Not that it matters,” Loki turned to see his old cell as they walked past,

“Where are we going?” He asked in confusion,

“Well when you were first imprisoned we decided to build a special cell for you,” Sif started, “We all knew that if you really tried you could get past the anti-magic charms the Allfather placed on the dungeons so he decided to try and change that,”

“Of course, once you died you didn’t need the cell but the Allfather had it finished anyway to contain our most deadly enemies,”

“But of course, the cell was still designed specifically for you,” Volstagg remarked as the group came to a stop facing a large wooden door. Slowly Fandral pulled a gold key out of his pocket and pushed it into the lock and the door the creak open. Loki saw the flicker of a magic forcefield like in the normal cells before it disappeared and the five gods walked inside.

The room was empty aside from a neat pile of chains and what looked like a shirt in the centre of the room. There was a gold force field on every wall aside from the one with the door in (although Loki had a suspicion that there would be a forcefield there too once he’d been lock in). There were also various rungs sticking out from the floor and walls, no doubt to attach some chains to.

Volstagg walked into the centre of the room and picked up the pile that lay there. Among the chains Loki spotted the metal gag that he’d been forced to wear when he’d first returned to Asgard.

Volstagg then nodded slightly at Sif and that was all the warning Loki got before she kicked the back of his knees and sent him tumbling onto the floor. In a flash Fandral darted forward and grasped Loki’s wrists which he freed from the handcuffs while Sif snatched the black fabric out of Volstagg’s hand. 

Sif and Fandral then started to manhandle Loki into what he now realised was a straitjacket, while Hogun attached a set of chains around his ankles. Volstagg then attached the muzzle around his mouth and as soon as that was done Fandral attached a thick metal collar around his neck.

Next Sif attached two sets of chains to the collar before the warriors all hauled Loki towards the far wall. They took hold of his chains and attached them each to a wrung on the wall. Fandral took a step back and smiled darkly at Loki.

“Once the door closes after we leave you will be completely cut off from your magic,” Loki closed his eyes trying to block out the others. He could feel that his magic was already considerably damped.

He eventually heard Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun leave the cell and the door close. Instantly a rush of pain surged through Loki as he was cut off from his magic, causing him the scream into the gag and fall onto his side. It took him a moment to gather his bearings again and when he did he realised that he could still feel a pulse of magic coming from his chest. He smiled slightly to himself. He could feel the amulet he’d been wearing for the past few months pressing into his chest. Of course, they hadn’t thought to take it off him. Why would they? Those idiots would never have realised what it was. They would never have realised that it was the soul gem.


End file.
